Forever Living
by x-twiilight-x
Summary: Sequel to 'Beginning of An End'. Edward and Issy are blissfully happy together, that is until an unknown force comes after them. And with Edward desperately searching for the answer of what the creature is, there's only one option left. To fight it blind.
1. Terrifying Twist

**Sequel to 'The Beginning of An End'**

**The full summary of it is:**

_Issy made my life complete for once. We were happy together, that is until time dawned closer on me telling her my big secret… But I was forced into it much quicker than I had wanted si__nce there was a force out there; one I couldn't protect her against due to the fact I had no idea what it was. And when it continued to strike, I only have one option left – to fight it blind._

**So does it sound good? I got the idea a couple nights ago when I was meant to be sleeping. This chapter is in both Issy and Edward's POV as I'm not entirely sure on which character to write in. Please, if you could, vote on my poll and help give me a better understanding of what you readers want. **

**Okay, sorry for the long intro, here's the chapter:**

Issy POV

Edward was out camping with his brother's again, leaving me to my never-ending thoughts of purely him.

I knew I was in love with him, ever since that moment he opened up to me about his bad relationships, I had told him that I would love him forever, no matter what obstacles are thrown our way, that we can dodge them and make it through.

We had met on his first day, he had been so charming, and I was immediately caught ofF guard his beauty. I remember thinking, _Could someone be more beautiful?_ And when I saw his brothers and sisters that infact no, no-one could be _more_ beautiful as they always fell in second place to him.

Within a week we had become inseparable, knowing I had one friend who cared about me was enough, all the bitches who would torment me daily had stopped, I had their dream man, and that was way better than any other boy they had ever dated.

And on my birthday, my seventeenth Edward had kissed my on the lips for the first time it felt as almost as my heart was going to explode from the love I had condoned for him.

"I love you," he whispered gingerly in my ear before his lips quirked in their way that I hated to love, and he had to say his goodbyes, leaving me breathless for the rest of the evening.

Shortly after I had introduced him to my mom, I knew she would approve of him, and she certainly did. She had made biscuits that Edward only occasionally nibbled on and even got out the baby picture to which I cringed at but Edward didn't mind.

"I never had baby photos," he had told my mom about half way through the agonising torture, "They were burnt in a house fire and they were turned to ash."

My mother had made a comment I couldn't quite remember, and Edward had smiled sweetly at her, thanking her for her kind thought.

And that's what confused me about him. At times he was so normal, but other times he just acts so… old-fashioned? And I knew even though it seemed like he had opened up to me about everything, there was one more small, but life-changing thing left in the dark. It seemed like he had tried to tell me, but we were always interrupted and I never had the chance to hear. The furthest he ever got was.

"You need to guess what I-"

He had said that to me at my birthday party, dragging me away into the kitchen where nobody seemed to be. But then he clamped his mouth shut just as mom walked through the door, saying she was just picking up some food and did she barge in during something. I was going to reply yes, but Edward beat me to it just saying he had to take a phone call so it was perfect timing. When I had asked him about it in school the next day he told me it was nothing and I should forget that it ever happened.

Edward POV

Everytime I had tried to tell her I couldn't do it to her. He face was so innocent and alive; I couldn't put her through it.

I needed to clear my head; any excuse would have to do.

"I have to go h-camping with my brothers. They've insisted. If I had it any other way-" I began, before Issy finished the sentence dully.

"Then you would stay with me, I know, I know. Just go, I'll be fine." She sighed, and I knew she perfectly wasn't going to be, but I had to feed soon before my eyes would turn dark and questions would be asked.

"You do know I love you?" I tilted her chin up for her eyes to meet mine before placing my lips on hers, with her breaking away.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." She giggled as I waved goodbye, heading to my Volvo as she called out, "I love you too!"

I headed up to the cabin my family and I have up just past the Canadian thick in forest full of our favourite meals. Emmett and Jasper had promised to meet me up there later in the day while I got sorted and accustomed to the place I was going to stay for the next couple days, and I decided to past the time by tidying the place up and steaming up some mountain lion blood I had stored frozen in the freezer for myself.

I poured it into a mug and swiftly took it bag in one swig, refilling quickly. I froze, though, as soon as I heard Jasper and Emmett's thoughts as they drove up, parking next to my Volvo.

_How are we going to break the news to him? I just hope__ Jasper does it; he's good with words and explaining difficult things…_

"Edward," Jasper's voice in itself sent me straight into panic mode. What was going on?

"We caught a smell in Forks. It's strong and it's feasted on humans recently. But that's not what's the strangest part is, we've caught it's scent up here aswell, as we drove up and we both have reason to believe that it followed you here."

**Please review and vote on my pole about this chapter – I need to know if it sounds interesting and if you would continue reading the story,**

**Sam xx**


	2. Phone Call

**Because no-one decided to vote I still have no idea on who's POV to write it in. Thank you for all the positive feedback on my first chapter – this is the second to my new, exciting sequel! Enjoy,**

**Sam xx**

EPOV

My mind was racing with the possibilities of who or what it could have been. Whether it was just a coincidence, but it was highly unlikely due to the fact this was far out from Forks. I was so worried about Issy, whether they knew she was human too, but I doubt that they didn't know if they had been tracking me.

"Is it still here?" I paced up the room to Jasper before our eyes made contact and I turned 180 degrees and paced down the room again.

"As far as we-" Jasper began but I was already gone, to search for this creature and find out what it wanted. I raced out to my Volvo and started the engine, but Emmett was already there in the seat next to me.

"Don't – if you kill it then…" He began, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"I'm not going to kill anyone, I can control myself." I snapped and I started the engine, speeding down the muddy tracks and down the vacant road.

"Ed, I really think we should have told you everything…" Jasper's thoughts piped up and I stopped the car, driving straight towards the cabin.

"What Jas?" I got to him in a blink of an eye and Emmett was stood next to me as Jasper's eyes slowly linked with Emmett's nervous one before reaching my own.

"Damn it, Jas! I need to get after that… that thing before it goes!" I growled, taking a step closer to Jasper before he took an equally giant step back.

"It's not a vampire. Your method of killing it wouldn't be able to kill we don't think. And if it has been tracking you as we strongly suspect then it would have picked up on your weaknesses."

"I'm so bro, but there is now way we can send you out there for you to die. Think about Issy…" Emmett trailed off, but his thoughts continued to roll, one devasting blow after another.

"But-" I began, although we all knew that they had won, this time.

"When we get back we'll sort this out, but I think Issy'll have to know about _us_ and what we are." Jasper stopped and I nodded solemnly.

"I'll go round hers and tell her, that way if she feels threatened by me then I can leave and she won't have Alice hovering around aswell." I chuckled at the image that popped up in my head before discussing with them everything else and finally set off to hunt.

Issy POV

I was watching T.V. with my mom when I got the call from Edward. I hadn't realised it was him at first and groaned about the fact of how many company calls we got. I let it ring the fourth time before finally picking up and I instantly regretted not getting to the phone sooner to talk to Edward again.

"Hello Issy. I was wondering, after I've come back from camping do you reckon I'd be able to come round yours only I have something I need to tell you and I can't keep it a secret from you any longer." Edward seemed so calm on the phone, but I knew him to well and I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Yeah sure, I'll clear my mom off," I chuckled as my mom scowled and I continued but quieter so mom wouldn't pick up what I was saying, "It's something big, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Edward breathed, and in that one word all his emotions rushed out, unable to be contained and I sighed softly.

"When are you coming round?" I asked gingerly, twirling my finger in a loose strand of hair.

"Two days time, I'll call you when I'm near." Edward replied.

"I'm not going to break up with you through this. I love you too much." I smiled as the sentence formed on my lips, and I could tell Edward was smiling aswell.

"You won't be saying that when you hear what I've got to say, trust me." The last two words chilled me, and I was going to ask Edward how serious it was but I heard him hang up so I followed.

"So, what did Edward want honey?"

"He's coming round after the camping trip, something he wants to tell me. Mom, you wouldn't mind leaving us together alone, we won't get anything on, I think he just needs to tell me something privately." I asked sweetly and mom nodded.

"Sure I'll take Kyle out with me." She smiled and I giggled.

"He's upstairs now, isn't he?" I asked and she nodded. I crept up the stairs and creaked the door open.

"Hello Issy." Kyle looked up from his Lego to me.

"Aw, I thought I was going to scare you." I smiled and he ran towards me, wrapping his arms tightly around my legs.

"Whoa – you're going to make me fall!" I squealed, before reaching down and picking him up, helping him touch the ceiling like I usually did before placing him back down on the floor next to his Lego and I sat crossed-legged from him.

"Can I help?" I grinned and Kyle nodded.

**Okay, I'd just like to thank all my readers who read 'The Beginning Of An End' and reviewed, favourited my story and me and alerted it. This is how much you guys have loved me too:**

**Hits: 15,236**

**Reviews: 96**

**C2's: 1**

**Favs: 33**

**Alerts: 22**

**My aim is for this story to continue up the great success, and it can only happen through my wonderful readers! So please, review and tell me what you think!**

**Sam xx**


End file.
